Les Appendices de la Trilogie de l'EtoileCygne
by Isilnar Adiemus
Summary: Tolkien, a, avant de se pencher sur les légendes de la Terre du Milieu, crée une mythologie propre aux différentes races. Voici, à la sauce de l'Etoile-Cygne, ce que ça donne.


~ Appendice A ~

Divinités

Les Valar et Valier

**Manwë : **Manwë est le dieu des vents et de l'air. Il contrôle cet élément, l'aime comme une sorte de fille. Il peut aussi se déchaîner, et faire souffler la tempête. Son autre nom est Sulimo, maître du vent. Il est l'époux de Varda, et est également le frère de Melkor. D'une apparence sage et bienveillante, il aime les oiseaux, et son animal fétiche est l'aigle. Manwë est celui qui commande les Valar, il est le père de l'Alquaeleni. 

**Varda : **Parmi tous les Valar et Valier de la Terre du Milieu, Varda est sans aucun doute celle que les Elfes aiment le plus, ils l'appellent Elbereth, la Dame des Etoiles. En effet Varda voit tout sur la Terre du Milieu, et les Elfes chantent sa beauté, car l'éclat d'Iluvatar réside encore sur son visage. Sa chevelure d'un noir de jais représente la nuit, et ses yeux noirs, eux aussi, possèdent néanmoins l'éclat des Etoiles. Epouse de Manwë, mère de l'Alquaeleni les prêtresses de Varda sont vêtues de noir, et un voile cache leur visage. Ces prêtresses se nomment des Eliel, filles des Etoiles, et sont réputées pour leur grande beauté. Elles doivent néanmoins rester chastes, en hommage à la pureté des étoiles.

**Ulmo : **Il est le Seigneur des Eaux. Ulmo ne prit aucune Valier pour épouse, néanmoins, son pouvoir est si grand qu'aucune femme ne peut le contrôler, ou n'a le pouvoir de le faire. Ce Valar est un grand ami de Manwë, et il ne vient que très peu sur la terre ferme, préférant parcourir les profondeurs maritimes. Il contrôle toutes les Eaux, des fleuves, rivières ou sources, et nul ne sait quelle forme précise il a. 

**Aulë : **Aulë est le Valar de la terre, et des forgerons. Il créa l'art sous toutes ses formes, et il contribua à la création des Nains. Il aime l'éclat des joyaux et transmit son art aux peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Il est l'époux de Yavanna.

**Yavanna : **Elle est la Reine de la Terre, appelée Kementari par les Elfes, elle aime les choses qui poussent dans la Terre, apporte les Fruits et les plantes, et au gré des saisons, contrôle leur croissance. Elle est l'épouse d'Aulë le Forgeron, et la grande sœur de Vana.

**Namo :** Gardien de la Maison des Morts, il guide l'esprit de ceux qui sont tués vers les portes de Mandos, là où justement il vit. Appelé Mandos par les Elfes, il est un des Feanturi, un Esprit-Valar. Frère de Nienna et Irmo, époux de Vairë la Tisseuse.

**Irmo : **Valar des rêves et des visions, il habite à Lorien, dans de magnifiques jardins, son épouse est Estë la Douce, et il est le deuxième des Feanturi. Lorien est l'appellation que les Elfes lui donnent.

**Vairë : **La Tisseuse, ou la Fileuse, elle est la Valier qui tisse tous les évènements de tous les temps, dans ses toiles qui représentent l'histoire de la Terre. Ses œuvres s'agrandissent avec le temps qui passe. 

**Estë : **La Douce, celle qui guérit de tous les maux, est vêtue d'une robe grise et est souvent invoquée par les guérisseurs Elfes. Elle apporte le repos et la quiétude, et vient souvent la nuit, venir en aide aux gens blessés. Les prêtresses d'Estë sont les Estëiel, et sont aux maisons des guérisons, il n'y a aucune restriction en ce qui concerne l'appartenance à une race, humaines, naines et elfes peuvent devenir prêtresses. Cependant, elles doivent consacrer leur vie à guérir les autres.

**Nienna : **Elle est la sœur des Feanturi, et la Valier de la souffrance et de la tristesse, des larmes continuelles coulent sur son visage pour pleurer tous les méfaits du mal sur la Terre. Elle est seule, et beaucoup demandent à avoir sa sagesse. Son chant est une lamentation que l'on peut entendre dans les cavernes de Mandos. Elle habite au-delà des limites de la Terre. 

**Vana : **Elle est la Valier des Fleurs, appelée la Toute-Jeune où la Toute-Belle, son chant est magnifique et les fleurs poussent sur son passage. Les prêtresses de Vana sont des Vanaiel, et elles s'occupent des jardins, afin d'aider les fleurs à continuer leur croissance. Fait unique, les prêtresses de Vana sont exclusivement humaines, n'ont nul besoin d'être chaste, car les plaisirs charnels sont une sorte de représentation imagée des fleurs et de l'amour, et sont pour la plupart à Minas Tirith. Elle est l'épouse d'Oromë.

**Oromë : **Oromë est un puissant Seigneur, Valar de la chasse. Les Sindar l'appellent Tauron, le Seigneur des Forêts, et son culte est bien souvent pratiqué en Forêt Noire. 

**Tulkas :** On le surnomme Astaldo le Vaillant, son courage est grand, et aime bien souvent combattre. Il est l'époux de Nessa. Il est également le maître de la Guerre, les Elfes comptent sur lui pour leur soutenir lors d'une bataille rude. 

**Nessa : **Nessa est une Valier adorée par les Elfes. Elle a du talent pour la danse, possède des pieds ailés et aime les biches et les cerfs. Elle est la Dame des Bois.

**Melkor : **Il est l'incarnation du mal absolu, celui qui apporta la discorde sur la Terre. Tout d'abord, il perturba la Grande Musique d'Iluvatar. Il est le frère de Manwë et craint par dessus tout Varda, qu'il haït du fond de son âme malsaine. Il veut seulement la destruction de tous les Valar, et il est à l'origine de la création des Orques. Aidé par Ungoliant, un esprit-araignée, il voulut détruire Doriath, le Royaume des Elfes, mais échoua lamentablement. Il fut tué physiquement par Ungoliant, et son esprit fut jeté au-delà des portes de Mandos, placée sous bonne garde.

Les Maiar 

**Ossë :** Il est le Vassal d'Ulmo, le maître des Mers qui entourent la Terre du Milieu. C'est un Maia relativement puissant, et il a pour épouse Uinen, la Dame des Mers. 

**Uinen :** Elle est la Maia des poissons, dauphins et toute autre créature capable de vivre sous les mers, que ce soit flore ou faune. Elle peut surmonter la tempête de son époux, et sert souvent de conseil à Ulmo. Sa chevelure n'est autre que la surface de l'eau, et elle vit souvent dans les eaux baignant dans le soleil. Les ondines, sirènes et nymphes sont des esprits des eaux sous son commandement, bien que personne n'en ait jamais vu, les Elfes ne doutent pas de leur existence.

**Melian :** La Maia de l'amour, elle vécut longtemps dans les jardins de Lorien, s'occupant des arbres et des plantes, en compagnie des premières Vanaiel. Longtemps, elle servit Estë et Vana, mais se détourna de sa tâche, tombant amoureuse d'un Elfe. Elle eut pour fille Luthien, épouse de Beren, et ou qu'elle aille, les rossignols l'accompagnent dans son chant. 

**Ariel : **Elle est la Maia des flammes non déchues par le feu destructeur de Melkor, redoutable et belle, elle est souvent représentée sous la forme d'une flamme nue. Les Elfes firent de Narya un Anneau sous sa protection. 

Non-divinité 

**Alquaeleni : **L'Etoile-Cygne, fille de Manwë et de Varda, elle possède nombre de qualités des Valar, d'une beauté redoutable qui frappe tous les hommes une fois sa vraie nature dévoilée. Elle possède une Anneau, qui, une fois, en quelque sorte activé, peut tuer son âme pure, afin de détruire le mal. Cependant, il y a toujours de l'espoir et même en présence de l'Alquaeleni, rien n'est vain, pas même son sacrifice. Ses descendantes ont néanmoins gardé son nom comme nom de famille. La dernière Etoile-Cygne au quatrième âge est Elilwë Alquaeleni, la Rejetée, en raison de son antipathie envers les Elfes. 

Dieux étrangers 

**Bastet :** Une déesse-chat, adorée chez les Suderons, connue pour sa douceur et sa dangerosité, elle aime par dessus tout les félins, comme les tigres et les lynx. Son temple principal, construit par les Haradrim (autre nom des Suderons, d'une racine plus ancienne), est à présent en ruines et se situe dans l'Oasis du Sud, dans le désert du Harad, à présent territoire du Mordor. Assimilée à Estë la Douce, elle est l'équivalent Oriental de cette Valier. 

**Eaalë : **Eaalë (prononcez Ialé) est la déesse-mère des Suderon, une sorte de Valier primitive détachée de toutes les autres, elle nourrit les Oasis des déserts, et donne vie aux animaux du désert, cobras, scorpions, oryx et fennecs. Son culte est violent, une jeune fille dans chaque communauté doit être sacrifiée, tous les ans, en lui arrachant le cœur à vif. 

Iluvatar

****

**Iluvatar : **Il est le Tout, les Elfes l'appellent Eru, Iluvatar est le père des Valar, qu'au début il créa sous la forme d'Ainur, les esprits chantants, ayant contribué à la Grande Musique, composée de trois thèmes. Le Premier Thème forma la Terre du Milieu, le Deuxième fut composé de deux chants, l'un matérialisa les Elfes et l'autre était un chant de discorde, que Melkor chanta pour déstabiliser les Ainur. Ce chant de discorde créa le Mal, et le chant du bien donna naissance aux Nouveaux-Nés, communément appelés les « Elfes ». Le Troisième Thème forma le peuple des Humains. Iluvatar partit avec beaucoup d'autres Ainur au-delà de la Mer, et laissa le soin à quatorze Valar et Valier de s'occuper de la Terre du Milieu. Melkor resta sur cette Terre pour essayer de la gouverner, ce fut là son unique but. 


End file.
